Ramon Puentes
Ramon Puentes-to jeden z głównych bohaterów występujących w serialu. Jest on tatą Mariano,a także dozorcą budynku gdzie mieszka większość głównych bohaterów. Osobowość Ramon jest bardzo miły,sympatyczny,jest on również prawie zawsze wesoły.Jest on także bardzo dobrym ojcem. Mężczyzna jest życzliwy i pomocny dla innych.Zawsze pomaga innym w potrzebie i naprawia ich urządzenia gdy się zepsują. Czasami jednak jest zbyt wścibski i ciekawski,wtrąca się do życia prywatnego innych mieszkańców budynku,w wyniku czego Paul często na niego krzyczy. Ramon również nie jest zbyt inteligentny,w wyniku czego nie zna się na nauce. Wygląd Ramon jest mężczyzną średniego wzrostu i średniej masy ciała,jest on bardzo opalony. Mężczyzna ma krótkie czarno-siwe włosy,nosi on przeważnie koszule na krótki rękaw lub swetry. Historia postaci Sezon 1 Ramon jest w tym sezonie ważną postacią, lecz pojawia się najmniej z głównych bohaterów,w wyniku czego w tym sezonie bardzo przypomina postać drugoplanową. Ramon to dozorca budynku w którym mieszka Paul,wprowadziła się tam również Sofia. Samotnie wychowuje on swojego nastoletniego syna,chce dla niego jak najlepiej,bardzo go kocha. Kupił dla niego perkusję,aby ten był szczęśliwy,oprócz tego martwił się o niego gdy chłopak był smutny że Delfina nie chce być jego dziewczyną. Bardzo często kłócił się również z Paulem,gdyż nie przepadał za nim,a po za tym Paul podszywał się pod niego w Konkursie Androidów. W wolnym czasie zawsze odwiedza kawiarnię Margarity,gdyż oboje są bardzo wesołymi i optymistycznymi ludźmi. W pewnym momencie stwierdził że chciał by mieć dziewczynę,zaczął podrywać Elizabeth,gdyż Mariano stwierdził że jest to dla niego idealna dziewczyna. Po chwili zostali parą,w wyniku czego mężczyzna był bardzo szczęśliwy. Sezon 2A Ramon ma w tym sezonie bardzo ważną rolę,awansował na pełnoprawną postać główną w wyniku czego pojawia się w prawie każdym odcinku serialu. Ramon na początku sezonu jest bardzo przybity gdyż Elizabeth rzuciła go dla aktora i wyjechała do filmu. Jednak mężczyzna rozpaczał przez kilka dni gdyż wkrótce poznał Kassandrę,bardzo mu się spodobała i wypełniał jej wszystkie zachcianki. Ramon często ją odwiedzał w jej domu.To on załatwił jej mieszkanie,a także kupił meble do tego mieszkania. W tym sezonie mężczyzna również zaczął szpiegować Sabrinę,która potajemnie rozmawiała z Paulem o wszystkim donosił Kassandrze. Pewnego dnia Mariano powiedział mu że androidy istnieją, mężczyzna na początku nie mógł uwierzyć. Po pewnym czasie Ramon uwierzył w to w wyniku czego stał się członkiem Ligi Antyrobotycznej i razem z Lorenzem i Segundem chcieli niszczyć androidy. Zaczął on swoje działania w Lidze,pewnego dnia odkrył że muszka należąca do Paula jest androidem chciał ją z pozostałymi członkami organizacji zniszczyć za pomocą aerozolu. Po dłuższym czasie wyjechał do Nowego Jorku,aby schwytać Andromaxa,który rzekomo miał się tam znajdować,lecz go tam tak naprawdę nie było. Mimo tego że mężczyzna go tam nie znalazł to bardzo dobrze spędził ten czas w podróży,gdyż nigdy nie był w tamtym mieście.Poznał wtedy Mary Ann i Melanie które myślały że jest on producentem filmowym i chce wziąć do filmu. Po powrocie Ramon na prośbę syna w końcu zrezygnował z bycia członkiem Ligi Antyrobotycznej.Przez te odejście był smutny i nie wiedział co zrobić z swoim życiem. Po kilku dniach dowiedział się o tym że w budynku w którym pracuje znajdują się androidy był bardzo zdziwiony tą informacją. Mimo tego Ramon nie miał zamiaru ich niszczyć,wręcz przeciwnie,razem z innymi bohaterami ruszył na ratowanie androidów,aby Lorenzo ich nie zezłomował. Sezon 2B Ramon w tym sezonie również ma bardzo ważną rolę i pojawia się w prawie wszystkich odcinkach lecz na początku sezonu pojawia się dosyć rzadko ale po jedenastym odcinku już prawie zawsze. Mężczyzna jest bardzo zafascynowany tym że wszystkie sławne androidy mieszkają w budynku w którym jest on dozorcą. Pewnego dnia przypadkiem wyrzucił kostiumy Super Dulce i Andromaxa co zakończyło ich super bohaterskie akcje. W sezonie Ramon zostaje zahipnotyzowany przez Dominusa który przybywa do teraźniejszość aby poszukać Clary potem prawie nic z tego spotkania nie pamięta. Oprócz tego mężczyzna postanowił napisać swoją powieść o androidach szpiegach gdyż Wilson stwierdził że jego pomysły są słabe. Pewnego dnia odmówił naprawienia łazienki Paulowi mężczyzna się zdenerwował lecz potem postanowił przetestować na nim nowy wynalazek mianowicie taki który umożliwia człowiekowi mieć zdolności robotyczne. Ramon się zgodził a podczas pierwszych testów doznał już wypadku i miał przez chwilę na szyi kołnierz. Potem razem z innymi był chory podczas epidemii a także widział jak Luz rozmawia z Dominusem lecz wszyscy potraktowali to jako majaczenie związane z chorobą. Po wyzdrowieniu Ramon zaprezentował w laboratorium razem z Paulem wynalazek który okazał się porażką,a także adoptował Estebana androida który miał mu pomagać w domu lecz ten chciał być częścią rodziny i nic nie robił dlatego Ramon go zwrócił bo nie chciał mieć dwóch synów bałaganiarzy. Po tym pojawił się Thompson który zaproponował sprzedaż budynku a w nagrodę oferował dużo pieniędzy Ramon się zgodził ale inni mieszkańcy nie. Gdy Paul i Sofia się nie zgodzili Ramonn z sąsiadami chciał się zemścić więc Paul i Sofia nie mieli wyjścia i musieli sprzedać swoje mieszkania. Jednak androidy przekonały Ramona aby go nie sprzedawał pokazując filmik jaki on ważny jest w życiu innyc bohaterów serialu. Potem mężczyzna stwierdził że w jego mieszkaniu brakuje życia i zaczął hodować rośliny w tym również te egzotyczne. Pewniego dnia gdy Ramon chciał spędzić czas z Delfiną i Mariano ci nie chcieli tego,stwierdzili oni wtedy że mężczyzna jest samotny i poatanowili mu poszukać dziewczyny jednak to się nie udało. Gdy zbliżał się koniec nauki jego syna Ramon był smutny że gdy Mariano zacznie studiować zostanie sam Franky gdy zauważyła na twarzy jego smutek pocieszała go. Dziewczyna powiedziała mu również że ma zacząć uprawiać sport aby poprawić formę i mieć zajęcie wtedy Ramon zaczął ćwiczyć. Pewnego dnia do jego drzwi zapukała Elizabeth i Ramon się ucieszył odzyskał radość życia wrócił do dawnej miłości i został jej managerem. Przyszłość Ramon zostaje pokazany w roku 2035 w odcinku "Franky wraca do przyszłości" gdzie rozmawia trochę z Franky cienszym głosem niż w teraźniejszości,a potem ją zaprowadza do Franky z przyszłości,już ledwo chodzi.Gdy Franky go przytula prawie mu pęka krzyż. Ramon jest wtedy już bardzo stary i głuchy,porusza się przy lasce i nosi starodawne ubrania,uważa że młodzież nic nie pamięta a on sam ma problemy z pamięcią. Mężczyzna wie również o podróżach w czasie i mówi że Paul wynalazł elektroniczne odmładzanie ale on z niego nie będzie korzystać gdyż tak dobrze się czuje a po drugie mówi że nie da mu nawet żadnego centa. Okazuje się również że Ramon w 2035 żyje sobie szczęśliwie z miłością życia i pewnie tu mowa o Elizabeth z którą związał się w 2016 roku. Relacje z innymi postaciami Mariano Puentes Ramon bardzo kocha swojego syna i chce dla niego jak najlepiej,aby ten był szczęśliwy.Martwi się że w przyszłości Mariano wyprowadzi się z domu i zostanie sam. Paul Mejía Ramon ma z nim niezbyt dobre stosunki,często się kłócą,gdyż Paul nie lubi tego że Ramon jest taki pogodny.Najgorsze relacje mieli w 1 sezonie serialu. Margarita Montero de Mejía Ramon bardzo lubi Margaritę,często wymieniają się swoimi problemami,lubią ze sobą rozmawiać. Kassandra Ramirez Kassandra wpadła mu w oko i bardzo często ją odwiedzał,robił wszystko co chciała,zawsze szukał wymówki,aby tylko ją odwiedzić. Dyrektor Elizabeth Manotas Ramon zaczął ją podrywać,był bardzo załamany gdy ta wyjechała,aby grać w filmie.W sezonie 2B Elizabeth powraca i daje Ramonowi posadę swojego managera, ci dwaj znów zostają parą . Pancho Ramon jest jego dawnym kolegą ze szkoły,byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi,po szkole długo się nie widzieli. Ramon go przypadkowo spotkał w odcinku "Gdzie jest Franky?",obydwoje mają podobne charaktery. Cytaty 1."Nie,ale mam pięć zmysłów,więc wiem wszystko,widzę wszystko,słyszę wszystko,nic mnie nie ominie,to jedna z zalet pracy gospodarza budynku". 2'''."No tak bo jesteśmy na lotnisku,niektórzy ludzie biorą żółte kwiaty na cmentarz,a ja mam zwyczaj przynosić je na lotnisko". '''3."Już uspokój się i proszę,bądź cicho zaraz się wszystkiego dowiesz"."Przestań już ciągle gadać". 4'''."Marianku,proszę zanieś walizeczki mojej, mojej koleżanki aktorki,walizki weź proszę". '''5."To kosmici pojawili się w mieście.Kosmici!.Nad naszą dzielnicą". 6'''."Co?Meteoryt?Nie meteoryt nie!Proszę pomyśleć jakie to niebezpieczne gdyby meteoryt uderzył akurat prosto w nasz dom!!!". '''7."Jak ja mam się uspokoić?Jak ja mam w ogóle oddychać?Jeśli jeszcze nie rozumiecie że za chwilę zacznie się tu inwazja groźnych kosmitów.O nie!.To może być coś gorszego,to może być planeta X która się do nas zbliża i spowoduje wybuch.Nie! to apokalipsa Wszyscy razem umrzemy Mariano muszę cię ratować Mariano! 8."Nie próbuj bo w tej dżungli zwanej literaturą nie istnieją ojcowie ani synowie są tylko drapieżnicy !!! ggh 9."O nie,no nie panie Paul jak to?Gdy by pan powiedział wcześniej to przyniósł bym miarkę razem byśmy zmierzyli." Ciekawostki * Uwielbia swoją pracę,lecz jest już nią zmęczony,ujawnia to w odcinku "Franky i nawiedzony budynek". **Dlatego nie wie nic o nauce,a także nie jest zbyt dobry w technologii. * Kupił Mariano perkusję. * Lubi ciasto czekoladowe z migdałami. * W sezonie 2A pojawia się prawie we wszystkich odcinkach.W sezonie 2B jest tak samo więc w sezonie 1 ma najmniejszą rolę chodź na początku sezonu też był obecny prawie zawsze. * Jest on dozorcą w budynku w którym mieszkają Sofia i Paul.On też tam mieszka. * Nie zna za dobrze angielskiego. * W sezonie 2A jest on jednym z członków Ligi Antyrobotycznej. * W drugim sezonie odwiedził Nowy Jork,przez co jest on jedyną postacią w serialu która odwiedziła inny kraj po za tym w którym dzieje się akcja serialu. * Do tej pory był nieobecny w 34 odcinkach. *Czasami ma ataki paniki. *W pierwszym sezonie był postacią drugoplanową pojawił się tylko w połowie odcinków. *Lubi cyrk lecz boi się klaunów. *Pracuje do godziny 17.00 ujawniono to w odcinku"Kto stworzył Christiana Androida? *Jego mama ma na imię Merchi żyje jednak nie była w serialu pokazywana. *Nie lubi gdy dozorcy budynku nazywani są plotkarzami. *Przez przypadek wyrzucił kostiumy Super Dulce i Andromaxa. *Czasami zachowuje się jak dziecko a czasami jak mocno poważny człowiek(dwie osobowości w jednym ciele). *W odcinku "Franky i nawiedzony budynek " jest antagonistą. *W odcinku "Franky i tajemniczy przyjaciel" mówi że podarował kiedyś pewnej dziewczynie skrzynkę z narzędziami ,bardzo się jej to nie spodobało. *Został zahipnotyzowany przez Dominusa jest jedyną postacią jak dotąd zahipnotyzowaną przez niego. *Gdy był mały często nie wpuszczano go na imprezy i wracał do domu i piekł ciasto czekoladowe. *Mężczyzna bardzo często lubi czytać gazety *Nie lubi gdy mu się kradnie pomysły. *W odcinku Blog Franky udawał na prośbę Margarity jej chłopaka aby wzbudzić zazdrość Paula. *Często nosi przy sobie skrzynkę z narzędziami zwłaszcza w sezonie 2A. *W sezonie 2B zostaną pokazane jego losy w 2035 roku ,będzie staruszkiem. *Nie potrafi pływać(ujawnione w odcinku "Franky i strajk ojców"). *Często używa słowa "panienka". *Loli go bardzo lubi. *Gdy śpi bardzo głośno chrapie ujawniono to w odcinku Franky i strajk ojców jednak np w odcinkuFranky w półfinale Konkursu Zespołów nie chrapał podobnie jest z Paulem który raz chrapie a raz nie. *Z postaci głównych którzy zadebiutowali w 1 sezonie wystąpił w najmniejszej ilości odcinków tak samo jak Benjamin i Sofia wszyscy ci mają po 115-116 występów w serialu. *Woli tradycyjne życie czyli tak jak za dawnych czasów czyli mapy,gazety niż internet. *Jest bardzo dowcipny,ale czasami te jego dowcipy są denerwujące np.w odcinku "Franky i bliźniaczka" Paul jest zły na Ramona że nie ma prądu ,gdyż strój szyje a Ramon to skomentował że skoro zajmuje się krawiectwem to żeby mu nogawki skrócił. *Nie został niestety pokazany w przeszłości :(. *W odcinku Franky w poszukiwaniu szczęścia był autorytetem Roby'ego,chłopak naśladował go. *W odcinku "Franky i pielęgniarki,androidy widział jak Luz rozmawia z Dominusem gdy powiedział to innym oni uznali oni że to majaczenie. *Jest postacią która zemdlała najwięcej razy. *To dzięki Ramonowi z przyszłości,który rozmawiał z Franky dowiedzieliśmy się najwięcej informacji o tym roku i życiu innych. *Nie pozwala na imprezy w budynku którym zarządza. *Być może w serialu nie pojawił się zawsze bo jego aktor jest też komikiem i może miał wtedy występy. *W sezonie 2A gdy dwa razy naprawiał usłyszał ważne i tajemne informacje których nie miał usłyszeć. **W odcinku Fan Franky usłyszał jak Wilson daje Sabrinie kwiaty i mówi do niej skarbie. **Zaś w odcinku Franky ratuje swoją mamę usłyszał że zmuszono Sofię do produkcji złych androidów i od razu poinformował o tym Lorenza i Segunda. *Ramon jest jednym z najbardziej lubianych bohaterów serialu,dlatego umieszczono go np w reklamie Nickelodeon w której promowane jest lato z Nickelodeon czyli minimalnie powtórki Jestem Franky. *Ramon jest przesadnie opiekuńczy nastolatków którzy kończą szkołę traktuje jak małe dzieci,być może w dzieciństwie jego rodzice mieli go gdzieś i Ramon ma teraz urazy z dzieciństwa. *Potrafi sprzątać. *Nie ma amerykańskiego odpowiednika czyli jest oryginalną postacią tego serialu. *Mimo że w sezonie 1 pojawił się tylko w połowie odcinków to i tak miał w nich bardzo ważną rolę więc był też główny i jego mniejsza ilość występów nie była mocno widoczna. *W odcinku Franky w poszukiwaniu zagubionego prototypu intensywnie ćwiczył fizycznie i zmuszał do tego innych,nadawał by się na nauczyciela w-fu. *Ramon zostaje też pokazany w roku 2035 jest już wtedy stary i porusza się przy lasce. *Nie ma Łazienki w swoim "mieszkaniu" ?.Albo ale jej nie pokazują bo może jest brzydka lub mała. *Często włamuje się do mieszkania Pola!!!,jest to złe zachowanie =D. Zobacz też Ramon Puentes/Galeria Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Ludzie